


Such Stories

by Violsva



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: Courtship, Drabble, F/M, Yuletide, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only witchcraft he has used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afewreelthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/gifts).



He told such stories. Not to me at first, but to my father. I could not help but hear - and then I _tried_ to hear. He has had such adventures, and he tells of them so well.

And so willingly, not like Roderigo telling me I am too pretty to think of anything, or my father's favoured suitors talking to him and never me. As soon as Othello knew I wanted to listen he told me all I could wish to hear.

I wanted to be part of his stories, to learn from him, to hear his voice every day.


End file.
